


Kitten Hisses

by powerdragonmoon



Series: Kitten Kisses [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M, Marichat, Mistletoe, a kitty - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, just fluff, late christmas fic, plagg jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Waking up is hard, but sometimes a lazy morning is just what you need. For Marinette and Adrien, it's a morning full of cuddles, kisses, and Christmas decorations.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ming85](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ming85).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AND CHRISTMAS TO THE LOVELY MING85! sorry for the delay! I know how much you love domestic lovesquare and i thought a sequel to kitten kisses would be perfect! Hope youre having a lovely holiday and that your birthday was as amazing as you are!!! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

Marinette stirred softly at the sudden noise from somewhere in her flat. It sounded like something had fallen to the floor, but it wasn’t loud enough to cause her any concern. Instead she settled easily against the gentle purr under her cheek, wrapping her arms tightly around the man beside her and smiling as she felt him squeeze her back.

She melted into his touch, warm and content as she felt his lips press against the crown of her head.

“Good morning, my Lady.” She felt his mouth move against her hair in a smile before settling another kiss against her.

And try as she might, Marinette was not quite ready to wake up from his warm embrace, so instead she settled for a low groan as she tried to bury herself deeper in his arms.

His laughter tickled at her hair. “Grumpy bug,” he muttered lovingly.

They stayed like that for a while, blissful and happy. Every so often, Adrien would lay another kiss against Marinette’s head, and she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, making soft sounds of pleasure as she slowly dozed off back to sleep.

She didn’t even protest—too much—as Adrien shuffled beside her, hands around her waist as he turned over, sending them both on their sides, her back aligned against his firm chest.

He settled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing her in as he pecked kiss after kiss along her skin. Marinette didn’t mind, at first, finding herself quite comfortable, although she preferred their earlier position. Still though, her eyes slowly blinked as her drowsiness easily outweighed her comfort.

When his teeth grazed against her earlobe, she squeaked in surprise, not missing his teasing tap against her earring.

“Adrien,” she grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to fall back asleep.

“Hmmmmm?” he replied not at all bothered as he followed up with kisses along her jawline, showing no shame as he slyly licked back up to her ear.

“ _Chaton_.”  

“Yes, my Lady?”

“I’m trying to sleep!”

He chuckled even as she squirmed in his hold. His arms locked around her even as she kicked her feet. Still laughing, Adrien leaned over her, attempting to kiss her lightly on the cheek only for her to turn her head, earning a kiss on her eyelid.

“Blah! Adrien!”

After a few more moments of trying to escape Marinette eventually gave up with a huff.

“I hate being the small spoon,” she mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, just above his own still wrapped around her waist. He squeezed her affectionately, lips brushing against her cheek, this time landing on the mark. Still not quite satisfied he grabbed one of her hands, even when she resisted for a second before bringing it up to his lips.

Then with the sudden strength of her alter-ego, Marinette turned, grabbing Adrien’s wrists and pinning him down to the bed. He glanced up at her with wide eyes and red cheeks, his Adam’s apple slowly bobbing as he swallowed a breath.

He blinked up at her with his lips parted, chest rising and falling as the hair of her bangs whispered against his forehead. Even in her half-asleep state she was beautiful as she slowly blinked down at him with a small frown, eyelids heavy and low.

And just as quickly as she had flipped him over and straddled him, she fell back against the mattress, lying back down beside him. Her legs tangled with his own as she rested her head back against his chest. Adrien just as easily wrapped his arms back around her, each of them moving in sync.  

“Five more minutes,” Marinette whispered in a grumble, reaching up and booping his nose as if it were the snooze button on her alarm.

Adrien’s nose wrinkled at the touch before he broke out into a wide smile, not finding any issue in sleeping in for a bit longer. It was the weekend and the only plans they had were to decorate Marinette’s apartment. He glanced across her small flat to the still bare tree in the corner.

There was no rush. And Adrien felt his own eyelids grow heavy as Marinette’s soft snores filled the air. With a small smile he felt himself soon joining her in dreamland.

 

* * *

 

Tikki sweetly sighed at Adrien and Marinette’s sleeping forms from across the room, wondering if Marinette would ever notice the mistletoe hanging above her bed—Adrien most certainly had already. Although she was sure even without the mistletoe he would have behaved much in the same way.

On her flight back towards the kitchen for another cookie, she spotted the kitten bowl at the floor by the counters. It was running a little low and she decided to refill it before Plagg Jr. woke up. He had been quite the handful the night before, playing with the low hanging branches of the still-to-be-decorated-Christmas tree and chasing Plagg in circles around Marinette’s sewing desk.

Speaking of which…

Tikki glanced around the room in search for the two troublemakers, only to let out a small gasp.

“Awwwwwwww!”

Atop Marinette’s sewing desk chair, in a bundle of fabric, lay Plagg and Plagg Jr., both purring and asleep. The little kitten snuggled, rubbing his tiny face against Plagg who didn’t seem to mind at all. He must have been exhausted. Their gentle purrs blended into the sounds of snores from the bed behind them and for Tikki it was just something else to add to the sounds of what made a home.

The flash of tinsel caught her eye, and Tikki stared up at the Christmas decorations they had hidden atop the bookshelf the night before, to stay out of Plagg Jr.’s reach. She eyed the pile of ribbon left over from wrapping presents and smiled as an idea came to her.

 

* * *

 

Adrien awoke to the sound of hissing and yelling. He groaned. Beside him Marinette snored. He could feel some of her drool against his chest.

Blinking sleepily against the late morning light streaming through the window, Adrien tried to sit up. However with Marinette leaning on him, he couldn’t quite move too much without disturbing her. Instead he settled for craning his head slightly, turning to see what the problem was.

“Plagg?” he asked.

“GET IT OFF!” hissed his kwami.

“Plagg!” Adrien whispered with more urgency, once more trying to get his kwami to keep it down. He jumped a little as something tugged against the blanket, pulling it towards the ground, followed by the cutest meows he’d ever heard. Looking over the edge of the futon, Adrien saw Plagg Jr. trying to crawl up and his heart warmed at the cute little bow now on his collar.

Trying his best not to move Marinette too much, Adrien reached down and plucked the small kitten up, bringing him onto the bed where he quickly climbed atop his chest. His small, high-pitched meowing continued until Adrien’s hand came down to pet him.

“Good morning, Plagg Jr.” Adrien greeted the kitten, ignoring the hissing that continued from behind them.

“HIS NAME IS NOT PLAGG JR.” came another shout.

“Oh come on Plagg! That’s no way to talk about your son!” said Adrien.

“HE’S NOT MY SON!”

“Shhhhh!”

Adrien could sense Plagg’s anger but was thankful when his kwami finally quietened down for a moment. Still half-asleep, Adrien settled as he continued to pet Plagg Jr.

The kitten purred lying down next to Marinette’s face, a tiny paw reaching out to play with her hair. Adrien cooed at him, tapping his little paws before scratching his chin affectionately. His hand reached out to the red ribbon tied around his collar. The bright bow was expertly tied and pushed off to the side.

“Tikki, stop laughing!” Plagg continued, and Adrien could her Tikki’s laughter coming closer towards him. He glanced up at the red kwami with a smile.

“Good morning, Adrien!” said Tikki with a wide smile.

“Morning Tikki,” Adrien smiled. “Did you dress Plagg Jr. up?”

Tikki giggled, “I did indeed! Both Plagg Jr. and Sr.” She reached down to pat the purring kitten.

Behind her, in a blur of black and green, Plagg crashed into the wall.

“TIKKI, WOMAN! TAKE THIS OFF!”

“Hush, Plagg,” the red kwami answered, still directing most of her attention to the small black kitten beside her. “Marinette is sleeping.”

“Oh please, that girl can sleep through anything.” As if to prove a point, Marinette’s snores filled the air as Plagg flew up to their level. Adrien had to hold back a laugh.

“Doesn’t he look nice, Adrien?” Tikki asked, smiling at her handiwork, continuing before Adrien could even answer. “I think he looks handsome!”

Plagg paused for a moment, pursing his lips as if caught off guard by Tikki’s compliment. Plagg Jr. seemed to agree, meowing cutely before Plagg looked down at him with a frown.

Much in the same manner that Plagg Jr. had been adorned with a little red bow, Plagg Sr.—Adrien chuckled to himself—was also tied up much the same, albeit with a  green bow around his neck.

Adrien couldn’t hold it back for too long, he burst out with laughter, slightly jostling Marinette and the kitten on his chest.

Plagg did not look so amused. He glared, tugging at the bow and rolling around in the air as Tikki and Adrien watched, laughing away.

Below him, Marinette stirred, opening her eyes slowly and sleepily trying to take in the scene before her. Plagg bit at the bow tied around his neck, while Tikki flew up to try to stop him. Adrien patted the blanket around him, looking for his phone, and the little kitten beside her looked at her with big round eyes before patting her nose with a tiny paw, his squeaky, cute meows greeting her.

“Morning, Minou,” she mumbled, petting the kitten.

“I thought I was your Minou,” said Adrien above her, kissing her forehead.

Marinette wrinkled her nose, squinting up at him.

“You are _my Minou_ ,” she answered, poking his nose. “And this little guy is mon petit Minou.”

The kitten followed her hand, crawling up atop Adrien’s collarbone to pat her wrist, seeking more pets to which Marinette easily obliged.

“You’re so cute!” Marinette exclaimed, admiring Plagg Jr.’s bow.

“ _You’re_ so cute,” said Adrien, tipping her face up with a finger on her chin and kissing her on the lips.

“Adrien!” Marinette pulled back, wiping the corner of her mouth of some remaining drool. “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.”

“Mistletoe rules say nothing about teeth brushing.”

“Mistletoe?” Marinette asked, watching as Plagg Jr. tried to bite at Adrien’s hand.

Adrien nodded, pointing up to the ceiling, “Mistletoe.”

Glancing up, Marinette laughed at the smallest sprig of mistletoe dangling off the overhead light fixture. Off to the side Plagg continued to shout, getting himself tangled in the curtains as he tried in vain to take off his bow.

Marinette snorted.

“And you’re sure it’s not holly?” she said as she shuffled in the bed, moving up to lay her head on the same pillow as Adrien. Plagg Jr. plopped down in the space between them.

Adrien nodded, scooting closer towards her, mindful of the small kitten, until their foreheads touched.

“I tasted it just to be sure,” he said. “It’s not holly…holly tastes much worse, trust me. I don’t recommend it.”  

Marinette smiled, feeling his nose brush against hers as she quickly decided morning breath was no longer an issue.

“HEY!”

When his mouth touched hers she was still smiling.

“HELLO! IS NO ONE GOING TO FREE ME FROM THIS PRISON?!”

Between them, Adrien picked up the kitten, plopping him down gently behind Marinette before wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer.

“SUGAR CUBE!!”

 

 


	2. Part 2

They were still kissing when Plagg Jr. found himself climbing atop Adrien’s head, meowing repeatedly until the couple separated, finally sitting up to face the chaos around them.

A box of Christmas decorations had been tipped over, spilling tinsel and ornaments on the floor. Ribbon and scrap fabric was tossed wildly across the whole room. And kitty food was scattered throughout the kitchen area, complete with cookie and cheese crumbs.  

At the center of the mess, lying in defeat, just below the still bare Christmas tree, was Plagg. The green ribbon was now caught across his face, covering his eyes as he rolled helplessly around trying to get free. Tikki swooped down to join him, tugging the ribbon back down to his neck, twisting the bow so it flared out to the side.

Plagg glared at her with a frown and she simply smiled back, sitting at his side with a cookie. She took a tiny little nibble at it, before offering it to him, not even reacting to his growl as she happily went back to eating with a cute giggle.

Marinette on the other hand, was too tired to take in the state of her apartment. Instead she rubbed at her eyes before finally getting out of bed. Adrien reached for her hand, gently trying to coax her back into bed. He placed a quick kiss upon her hand before she stepped out of reach.

“I’m going to brush my teeth,” she said, voice sleepy and gravelly.

“I’ll get the coffee going,” Adrien yawned. Although he made no move to get out of bed.

“Get my cheese,” came Plagg’s voice from the mess. “And a knife,” he added darkly, tugging at his green ribbon.

Adrien threw a pillow in Plagg’s direction, laughing at the hissing that followed.

“Good morning, Marinette!” Tikki greeted as Marinette sidestepped some scattered ribbons. Beside Tikki, Plagg continued muttering something more about cheese.

“Morning Tikki,” said Marinette on her way to the bathroom. “Morning Plagg.”

Still half-asleep Marinette wasn’t even phased by the mess in her apartment, having gotten used to it with the addition of a kitten to the household. She paused before closing the bathroom door, something catching her eye beyond the clutter and mess. Turning back to the two bickering kwamis, she tilted her head.

“Oh! Plagg!” She smiled, finally catching on to his new attire, “You have a ribbon too! You look so handsome!”

Both Plagg and Tikki fell silent for a moment. Plagg in flustered shock, Tikki in gloating pride.

“Doesn’t he?” asked Tikki.

“Mmmhmm!” Marinette agreed. “The green brings out your eyes!”

After that Plagg no longer seemed to have any complaints about the ribbon.

 

* * *

 

Once settled into their day, teeth brushed and coffee brewed, Adrien, Marinette, and their kwamis set about cleaning up the apartment, interrupted occasionally by Plagg Jr.’s mewls and demands for attention to which they happily obliged. Marinette’s futon was left opened as it was quickly realized that no matter their efforts, the piece of furniture would no longer fold up into its sitting position.

“You need a new bed,” Adrien commented, head peeking out of the sweater he was putting on, to which Marinette sighed—partly because of the statement but mostly because there was no view better than a shirtless Adrien Agreste walking around her kitchen first thing in the morning.

Instead of commenting about his current state of dress, she said, “It probably just needs a little kick and it’ll good as new.”

“Hmmm,” Adrien hummed thoughtfully before plucking Plagg Jr. from the bottom of the Christmas tree. The little kitten had been trying to climb up it, nibbling on the branches. Adrien plopped the kitten on top of the unfolded futon, laughing as he playfully rubbed at Plagg Jr.’s tiny belly.

Eventually, Marinette put on some Christmas music and second cups of coffee were poured as they continued to tidy up. Tikki kept trying to pick up items much to heavy for her tiny form to carry. Plagg would follow her around the apartment ready to assist or yell for Adrien and Marinette to help her.

Every time that Adrien and Marinette were near one another—which was quite often due to the size of her flat—Adrien would capture her in a hug, hold her gently and dance, or simply kiss her forehead, followed by a silly quip. Marinette would usually counter with a bump of her hip or a surprise kiss that would silence him very quickly with a slip of the tongue.

Plagg Jr., who had long since escaped his futon prison, got distracted on his trek back to the tree by a Plagg Sr.’s cardboard box. It didn’t take long for Plagg to join him. Their red and green ribbons peeked out from the box as Adrien and Marinette continued to clean.

It took them longer than they really needed to get Marinette’s apartment in order. Most likely due to the constant interruptions. They paused throughout their day, taking breaks for coffee, lunch, video games, and cuddles—which both Adrien and Plagg Jr. demanded. It wasn’t until mid-afternoon that they finally were ready to continue on their plans to decorate for the upcoming holiday.

They struggled for a bit to untangle the tree lights, even Tikki and Plagg had a hard time with some of the knots. As a team they were much faster draping the lights around the tree, only hitting a minor roadblock when Plagg Jr. pounced, attacking a light bulb as if it were one of his toys. Tikki and Plagg had to distract the kitten away with some thin ribbon while Marinette and Adrien finished wrapping the tree.

Once done, Adrien crawled precariously underneath the tree, squeezing between it and the floor to plug in the lights to the outlet. With the lights on, Adrien stood up beside Marinette with childlike wonder on his face, his green eyes sparkling under the light of the tree.

“Wow,” he gasped, and Marinette stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. His look of wonder and awe made her so glad to have waited to decorate her apartment together.

“You like it?” Marinette asked, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She smiled and stood up on the tips of her toes.

Adrien leaned down to met her, capturing her lips for a kiss.

“Love it,” he said, pulling back just a whisper’s distance so their lips still touched. “And I love you too.”

“I love you,” Marinette replied, arms moving around Adrien’s neck and sealing his lips with hers. Adrien’s hands moved to her lower back, effectively dipping her backwards, moving his lips in a practiced grace that quickly fell to something much more heated and desperate.

It didn’t take very long for Marinette’s hands to find their much travelled way into Adrien’s hair, tangling and tugging as his tongue ran across her lower lip. She sighed in answer, knees growing weak he continued forward. His hands were warm on her back as they moved up under her shirt and—

“Meow!”

“Yeah, I agree with the kid, this is gross.”

“Oh shush Plagg! It’s romantic!”

Marinette giggled, pulling away from Adrien at the sound of their audience and blushing brilliantly under the lights of the Christmas tree. She re-adjusted her shirt as Adrien cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair with a laugh.

“I agree with Tikki,” he eventually smirked, a Chat Noir-like grin taking over his features. “The atmosphere was _tree_ -mendously romantic, couldn’t waste the op- _purr_ -tunity!”

Plagg gagged as Marinette picked up the meowing kitten from the floor.

“You even got the whole place _spruced_ up for the occasion!” Tikki giggled.

“Don’t,” Plagg warned, glaring as Marinette paused in thought.

Giggling a bit to herself, Marinette said, “ _Wood_ you guys _cut_ it out already!”

Plagg looked so betrayed.

Adrien, Tikki, and Marinette broke out in laughter, spurred on more when Plagg shouted at the three of them.

“LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU NUTJOBS!”

“Stinky Socks,” Tikki bumped into him, “this is a conifer tree! There’s no leaves!”

“I WASN’T TRYING TO PUN, SUGAR CUBE!”

Adrien chuckled, arm wrapping back around Marinette’s waist. “Don’t be too hard on him Tikki,” he said, taking pity on his grumpy kwami, “Punning is a fine art, and he’s still learning.”

“Kid, I’m older than you can even comprehend, I’m older than the concept of language itself. If I wanted to out-pun you novices, I would. And I would DESTROY YOU.”

“Sure you would, Cheese Ball.”

“I will Santa Claws your eyes out.”

“Plagg!”

A beat of silence past, with Tikki and Plagg at a standoff, glaring harshly at one another before neither of them could hold back their laughter any longer. All four of them, Adrien, Marinette, Tikki, and Plagg, were caught up in the mirth of their silly argument, chiming in with more puns until they devolved into snorts and laughter.

Marinette wiped at her eyes, glancing down at Plagg Jr. who let out another insistent meow.

“Awwww, I’m sorry kitty,” she patted Plagg Jr., “are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” exclaimed Plagg, “he said he wants cheese! Better get some for me too while you’re at it!”

“Plagg,” Adrien sighed as he walked towards the kitchen. “I brought cheese with us last night. You can get it yourself” He paused as he opened the fridge door, quickly frowning at what he saw inside. “...and....you already ate it haven’t you.”

The kwami flew over a cardboard box by Marinette’s desk, revealing some discarded cheese wrappers when the box tipped over.

“You know what they say about growing kittens,” he shrugged.

Tikki swooped over towards her counterpart, tiny little arms crossing. “Are you calling yourself a kitten?” she asked. “Weren’t you just saying something about being ‘older than the concept of language itself’?” she lowered her voice, trying to imitate Plagg’s deeper and huffy tone.

Marinette snorted. The kwamis didn’t seem to catch it though as they continued.

“The kid meowed! We’re hungry!” Plagg said. “I’m just translating!”

“I don’t think you’re qualified.”

“I’M A CAT TIKKI! What more qualifications do I need?”

Marinette laughed as she joined Adrien in the kitchen area, refilling Plagg Jr.’s bowl with more food as Plagg and Tikki kept bickering.

Adrien and Marinette however were quickly distracted from their kwami’s heated discussion as Plagg Jr. fumbled over his bowl, ending up half in it as he began to eat. His lips smacked cutely as he munched on his wet food, morphing into a quiet little noise.

“Nyam, nyam, nyam, nyam.”

“Awwwwwwww,” the couple cooed.

Even Tikki was distracted away from her argument with Plagg, flying to join Marinette and Adrien as they admired each and every action of the little kitten before them. Clearly unimpressed, Plagg made no rush, poking the discarded cheese wrappers in hopes for some more cheese before slowly ending up at Tikki’s side once more. Adrien, meanwhile, began to take a video of Plagg Jr. with his phone.

“What’s so impressive about this? Kid can’t even eat properly,” Plagg remarked.

Adrien glanced up at his mischievous kwami. “What’s really impressive,” he began, pausing his recording with one hand, “is that he so eats much neater than you do.”

“Hey!”

Marinette and TIkki giggled as Plagg grumpily flew back to his cardboard box.

“Awww, come on Plagg,” said Adrien as he walked over to the hissing cardboard box, “you’re just as cute. AH!—” His hand recoiled from the box, retreating some Plagg’s snapping bite.

“I’m not cute!” the grumpy kwami yelled. “I’M THE KWAMI OF DESTRUCTION. FEAR ME!”

For his part, Adrien tried his best to keep a straight face, turning away so Plagg wouldn’t see his smile. He ran a hand through his hair, feigning indifference as he walked back towards the kitchen and its cheeseless fridge.

“Well,” he sighed, reopening the fridge, “all the cheese is gone…” He side-eyed Plagg, who was still sulking in his cardboard box and winked at Marinette. “I do have a bunch of wheels at home though. If only there was a way to get there fast enough.”

Adrien paused, dramatically bringing his hand to his chin as if deep in thought.

Plagg’s green eyes peeked out from the brim of the box.

Marinette hummed, quickly buying into Adrien’s plan. “I wish your apartment wasn’t so far away.”

“It’s not too far…” said Adrien. “If I take the shortcut…”

“JUST SAY ‘CLAWS OUT’ ALREADY!” Plagg yelled, “LET’S GO!”

Adrien smiled, pulling Marinette in for a quick kiss, before saying, “Plagg! Claws out!”

In a flash of green lightning Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, feeling his hair ruffle in the movement and that familiar adrenaline course through his veins. His muscles tensed against leather. A shiver ran through him but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, something felt odd.

Instead of focusing on the slight pin prick on his skin, he ignored the feeling. Marinette let out a tiny gasp and he took it as a small boost to his ego that he still had such an effect on her, swooping in for one more kiss before he made his way back to his apartment.

“Chat!”

Adrien paused, pulling back as he look down at Marinette, she stared back at him slightly confused. Her eyes raked up and down his body before reaching for his bell. His smile fell slightly when she pulled at a piece of green ribbon.

“Oops!” came Tikki’s voice, from behind Marinette.

Her hands continued, going down to his shoulders before following the lengths of his arms. And Chat’s eyes followed, from the green bow now tied above his bell, she mapped out the green piping that was now present, following the pattern of the stitching of his suit. The lines elongated his long limbs, while also bringing attention to his toned, muscled form.

“Wow,” Marinette swallowed.

“I-I don’t know what ha—” he paused, remembering back to a time when he was younger. When Plagg had gotten himself stuck in Chloe’s bracelet.

‘If you transform, the bracelet will be absorbed with me and damage your powers!’ his kwami had said all those years ago.

“The bow,” said Tikki and Chat Noir at the same time.

“Tikki?” Marinette asked.

“Oh, well…the bow Plagg was wearing…” she paused, circling around Chat Noir. “It looks like it was absorbed into the ring and it made a few changes to his suit!”

Marinette took a step back, her eye for fashion appreciating the minor changes to her partner’s outfit.

“Do you feel different?” she asked.

Chat Noir flexed a clawed hand. “No, not really. Just a little itchy but I feel the same,” he replied.

“That’s good!” Tikki exclaimed. “Sometimes, depending on the object, your powers can be affected. But I don’t think the ribbon caused any changes besides aesthetically. And I don’t think you’ll be needing Cataclysm for a quick cheese run anyways!”

Marinette nodded, eyes still tracking the green along his suit and Chat Noir suddenly felt naked under her gaze.

He cleared his throat to catch her attention.

She blushed.

“Enjoying the view, Princess?” he purred, stepping close and tipping her chin up with a finger.

Tikki smiled before zooming off into a cupboard, most likely in search for a cookie. Plagg Jr., long since done with his meal, lay sleeping on the floor.

Marinette nodded, lips parting as Chat Noir’s warm breath burned against her skin. His nose brushed against hers ever so slightly. Strong, leather clad arms wrapped around her waist as she—

The sound of his ring beeping erratically caused them both to jump. He cleared his throat once more before stepping towards her window that he had entered through just the night before.

“Well, someone’s impatient…But hold onto that thought!” he announced, unlocking its latch, “I have a quick cheese errand to run and I’ll soon have you swooning in my arms in no time!”

Marinette scoffed behind him. He turned to back to her with a cheesy grin and wink for her benefit, chuckling at her dry look.

“I’ll be right back,” he continued. “I’ll make sure Plagg gets enough cheese to last him a whole week.”

She crossed her arms. “Alright, don’t keep me waiting.”

“I would never dream of it,” he said, pausing and reaching out for her hand. He dramatically kissed the back of it. “Fare thee well, Princess!”

“Oh! And Chaton?

“Yes?” Chat Noir paused, one hand already on the window sill.

Marinette stepped closer towards him, hands resting on his shoulders to use for balance as she stood on the tips of her toes. Her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered.

“Keep the bow.”

The cold winter air did nothing to stop Chat Noir’s blush the whole way back to his apartment. Marinette on the other hand had long since decided to make sure it was mistletoe—and not holly—that hung above the window before he returned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! There is another part to this...but like Kitten Kisses if I upload it, I'll do it as an NSFW version if anyone is interested!!
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!! Can't believe I won't be updating until next year!!! **ba da dum tsssss**

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to mr. meow and penny for the inspo xD also a lot of cat christmas tree videos on youtube


End file.
